


What Would I Do Without You?

by GmmBeast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy x boy, F/M, M/M, Yaoi, i dont know what im doing, levi's excessive language, mentions of past erwin x levi, one sided jean x eren, one sided marco x eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GmmBeast/pseuds/GmmBeast
Summary: Levi was a professional football player, one of the best. One mistake, one injury. His life was ruined. Eren was a father of two kids. His ex-wife has no custody, and his current girlfriend parties too much. The two men don't know what to do, until one day...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Attack on Titan or any of the characters except my own.

_**AN: This is something that's already been typed and stuff. Ever since losing the motivation to write, I've been uploading things already written in hopes of easing myself back into the writing life.** _

_**With that said, please enjoy my first ever Levi x Eren.** _

**Chapter One**

Levi Ackerman stood in the line, waiting for the team to start. He looked at the person in front of him with cool, gray eyes. He heard whistling and yelling before they all ran back. Someone threw him the football and he ran to the end zone. His team mates covered him, tackling anyone who got too close. Only a couple more yards and it'd be a touchdown.

One of his team mates fell in front of him and he cursed. 'What the hell is he doing?' Levi was running too fast. His small, slender body was perfect for running to the end zone because he was very fast, but he couldn't stop in time. "Dammit!" He yelled before tripping over the man on the ground. He dropped the ball and rolled on the ground, hearing a loud snap.

All he heard was his hard breathing. Not the crowd screaming, not his team mates running over in terror, not the announcer, or the coach, or the referee. Levi gripped his leg in pain. Everything was in slow motion. The flash of the cameras. The coach yelling at the guy who Levi tripped over. The fans crying out. His best friend and captain, Erwin, asking if he was okay.

Levi looked down at his leg. He stopped breathing. 'Oh, god...' There was a huge gash down his shin, blood was everywhere, dripping onto the ground. But what caught his attention was the thick, white, blood covered bone poking out of his leg. He started to hyperventilate. The gruesome wound turned his stomach and he threw up on the grass next to him.

"Oh, god. Oh, my god...oh shit oh shit, fuck, fuck it hurts so fucking much." Levi mumbled to himself. He felt someone pick him up and he cried out. "AH! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! IT HURTS!" Erwin grabbed his hand in a friendly gesture, stopping Levi from grabbing his leg. He was set down on a gurney and taken away to the closest hospital.

Levi laid in the hospital bed, one arm over his eyes. Erwin set a hand on his shoulder. "Levi, are you okay now?"

He shook his head. "Why did this happen to me..?" He looked at Erwin in the eyes. "That stupid fucking Darrel...it's all his fault. He wasn't in the right position and I tripped. I wish I could kill him." The black haired male looked at his heavily bandaged leg.

"Coach already yelled at him. And I kicked him off the team. He wasn't that good anyway." Erwin smiled. "Everything's gonna be fine. Once you heal you'll-" He got interrupted by the door opening and the doctor walking in. "Doctor, how's his leg?"

The doctor sighed and looked at his clipboard. "Well thankfully it was a relatively clean break so as long as Mr. Ackerman doesn't do anything to further injure himself, he'll be fully healed in...about five months maybe?"

"Maybe?! Well what the fuck does that mean?" Levi yelled.

"Levi!" Erwin reprimanded. "I am still your captain. Have some respect." He turned to the doctor. "Sorry for my team mate's bad manners. What do you mean by maybe?"

"Well, it all depends on the patient them self. It could be four months, it could be six months. It all depends on who it is." The doctor looked at the clipboard again. "But concerning your football career...I feel terrible for having to say this but you won't be able to play ever again. The part of the bone that broke caused permanent damage. I'm sorry."

Levi felt his stomach drop. "I can't...no more football..?" He looked away and at his leg. Erwin quickly intervened.

"Thank you, doctor. Can you give us a minute?" He led the doctor out. "Oh, and whatever you hear, don't come back in. If it gets serious I'll call you but just don't come back." Erwin smiled and pushed him out the door. He stared at Levi for a few minutes.

Levi leaned his head back and let out a sorrowful scream. Erwin closed his eyes and turned away. Seeing his friend in this much pain hurt him. When he looked back, Levi had tears coming from his eyes. "Erwin...why..." He sniffled and wiped his tears away, more just replacing them. "Football is my life. And now everything is ruined. I'll kill Darrel, I swear."

Erwin ran a hand through Levi's hair. "It's okay. You're not gonna kill him." He sighed. "Look, things happen for a reason. Maybe it's time for you to settle down. Have a calm life. I know you don't like crowds." Levi leaned into his touch.

"I know...Erwin, can you just...stay here? Please?" Levi looked into his eyes. "I need you.." He whispered.

Erwin bit his lip and looked away. "Levi, you know I'm married. What we had is in the past now."

Levi grabbed his hand. "I know but I'm just not myself and I need your comfort. Just for tonight. Please."

"Okay..." Erwin got on the bed behind Levi and set him on his lap. "Just for tonight." At Levi's nod he leaned down and kissed his team mate's cheek, massaging his shoulders. He moved his hands down to his sides and then started kissing his neck. Levi laid his head back, allowing his captain full access to his pale neck. Erwin left small bite marks and Levi gasped, grabbing one of Erwin's hands and lacing their fingers together.

"I...I still love you...you know that, right?" Levi whispered. Erwin rested his chin on Levi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." They stayed in that position until Levi fell asleep. Erwin carefully raised the younger male and stood, laying him back on the bed. He let out a breath of relief and left.

*One week later* Levi was finally let out of the hospital. Erwin helped him get home without too much hassle. They walked in and Levi sat on the couch, looking around the living room. "I haven't been here in forever." Erwin nodded and sat next to him.

They sat in silence, just thinking until Levi looked at his friend. "Can you get me a drink?" He frowned. "I hate being helpless..." He laid back on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm while Erwin got him a glass of water and a couple pills.

"You know I don't mind helping out." He handed Levi the glass and pills. "You need to take your medicine." He sat in the chair across from the couch.

Levi stared at the water. "I meant an actual drink. Lord knows I need it..." He shook his head and took the pills. He sighed and glared at the ceiling. "I fucking hate this. I'm so bored, and I can't even exercise. I feel so gross."

Erwin chuckled and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. "It's not like you to complain so much, Levi."

Levi growled and turned his glare onto his ex-captain. "Shut the fuck up. This is the perfect time to complain. This is the worst time of my life."

Erwin stood up and walked to the door. "Well I'll be back soon. I gotta tell coach that you're back home." He opened it. "Call me if you need anything." And he left.

**End Chapter**

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this first part! I wrote this so long ago, so it's weird to see how I've changed and grown.** _


	2. Chapter Two

_**AN: Okay! Here's the next chapter. I'm so thankful for the kudos and stuff so yeah. Thanks! ^^ So I know like most of these characters are OOC but deal with it lol x3** _

**Chapter Two**

_Three years later_  Eren sighed as he walked into the small convenience store. "Armin! Mikasa, get your brother!" His two kids ran around the store and he shook his head. An older woman chuckled.

"They're very adorable." She watched with a fond look on her face. "I remember when my kids were that young. So full of life and energy." The woman smiled.

Eren nodded. "Thank you. Yeah they're a handful sometimes. But I wouldn't give them up for anything." The woman nodded and went on her way. Mikasa was his oldest daughter, at the age of five, and Armin was his youngest son at the age of four. He was very smart for his age, already in first grade. He may be smart, but he *was* just a kid. Mikasa was chasing him around.

Eren got a few things like popsicles for his kids, Band-Aids, a couple bottles of juice, and a cheap coloring book for Mikasa. "Come on, kids!" He called out. "Time to go!" He walked up to the counter and looked at the cigarettes behind the man. "Uh, can I get a pack of smokes? Just those." He pointed to a pack. The cashier gave him a strange look and handed them over.

"You smoke?" The man had a smooth voice, black hair, and steely grey eyes. He looked to the two kids who hid behind their dad.

Eren looked confused for a second then shook his head quickly. "Oh, no no no...I don't. I've never smoked before. They're for my...girlfriend." He blushed and looked away, his gaze falling to the man's leg. He was holding a walking stick. "What happened?"

The man looked down to his leg. "Oh, I used to play football. I fell and broke my leg. It's no big deal."

Eren frowned. "Aw that's too bad...it looks like a big deal to me. How long ago?"

"Mm, about three years."

"Three years, huh?" He thought for a second. "Professionally?" At the man's nod he thought some more. "I heard about this football player breaking his leg...it was pretty big news. His name was...oh, Levi I think."

The man gave a small smile. "Yeah, that's me."

Eren gasped. "Oh, really? Wow what an honor. You were so amazing when you played." He blushed. "You were my favorite player before...well you're still my favorite. No one's better than you."

Levi turned away little. "I'm flattered, really. But I wasn't that good."

Eren scoffed. "Don't be so modest. You were so good." He shook the memories away. "Well, Levi. My name is Eren. Nice to meet you. I hope to see you again some time." He grabbed his things and left, his two kids trailing behind.

Eren walked into his home and took his coat off. It was mid January and it was very cold. He took his two kids' coats and hung them up. "Sasha, I'm home!" He helped his kids take their shoes off and smiled. "Okay. Go on upstairs and do homework. And help each other. No fighting." He watched his kids run upstairs.

His girlfriend, Sasha, walked out of the living room. "Hey, babe." She pecked him on the cheek. "Did you get my smokes?" Eren nodded and handed them to her. "Aw, thanks. You're the best." They kissed and Eren went to the kitchen.

"So, I'm gonna make dinner. You want anything?" He looked around the cupboards. Sasha declined.

"No I'm going out tonight." She grabbed her coat and cigarettes.

"But it's Thursday." Eren grabbed a box of spaghetti noodles and two jars of sauce. He knows his kids like extra sauce just so they can make a mess.

"Yeah, well, it's not gonna be as crowded on a Thursday as it would be on a Friday."

"But you go out on Fridays too." He filled a pot with water and put it on the stove, waiting for it to boil. "Sasha, I don't like how you go out so much. It's not good for the kids."

Sasha snorted. "Well they're not my kids."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Yet you knew when you started dating me, that you'd have a part in raising them, too!" He raised his voice a little.

"Don't yell at me! I can do whatever the hell I want!" She walked out of the house and slammed the door.

Eren leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen and held his head in his hands. 'I don't know what to do...'

"Daddy, why were you yelling?" Mikasa came downstairs with Armin looking around the corner.

The father stood up straight and smiled. "Nothing, kids. Just grownup stuff. Go back upstairs until dinner's ready." They frowned and slowly went back to their room.

Eren shook his head and continued cooking. There was a knock on the door and he lowered the heat, opening the door. "Marco!" He practically squealed and jumped into the man's arms. "What are you doing here?"

Marco hugged him tightly and blushed, pulling away a little, still holding his friend by the waist. "I wanted to see you. I just got back from Germany a couple days ago. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. How long has it been? Three years?" He remembered he was cooking. "Oh, come in! Join us for dinner. Sasha...went out and won't be back for a while." Eren walked into the kitchen and finished boiling the pasta. He drained it and added the sauce.

"That's a lot of sauce..." Marco chuckled. He sat on a chair pushed to the island.

"Well my kids like to make a mess and I let them have their fun." He winked and put out four plates. "Help me set up the table?" He asked cutely.

Marco smiled. "Of course. Just like before." Eren blushed and nodded.

"So how are you and Sasha?" The freckled man asked.

Eren sighed and looked away. "We're... I don't know. She's gotten worse since we started dating and I'm worried about my kids. She doesn't take care of them." They finished quickly and Marco rubbed Eren's shoulders.

"You know you can call me if you ever need any help."

Eren smiled up at him. "Thank you." They shared a look and Marco brushed a strand of hair behind the shorter man's ear.

"Daddy! Is dinner ready yet?" Armin came running down the stairs, almost tripping.

"Armin! Don't run in the house. And yes, dinner is ready. Mikasa! Come down! Dinner's ready!" Eren pulled away and motioned to Marco. "Kids, this is Marco. He's one of my really good friends and he'll be joining us for dinner." Marco waved.

Mikasa just strode right in and sat at the table while Armin hung back a little. "H-Hello, Marco..." He hesitantly sat at the table, glancing at Marco every few minutes.

Eren just chuckled. "He's very shy. Now come and sit down, I'm starved." The two men sat and they all started eating. "So, how was Germany?"

Marco started on an explanation about how cool and beautiful everything was. Eren and the kids listened in awe. "Wow, I wish I could go.." They all finished eating and Eren stood, clearing the table. "Okay, darlings, go and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes."

The two children ran upstairs. Eren smiled at Marco. "I'm so glad you're back. Wanna make a cake?"

"That sounds fun. I'll get all the stuff together. You go say goodnight to your kids." Eren nodded and left. He walked into the kids' room.

"So, you ready? Brushed your teeth?" They nodded. "Good. I'm gonna be up for awhile so if you need anything just ask." He gave them both a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." He walked back downstairs and saw Marco waiting for him. He hugged the other man.

"Eren?" Marco put his hands on his waist.

"I don't know what to do..." Eren sniffled and closed his eyes, tears falling quickly. "I love Sasha but she just parties too much and I don't want my kids seeing that."

"Oh, Eren..." Marco squeezed him tightly, pressing his face into the smaller male's neck. "It's okay. Just let it out. I'm here for you." They'd been friends for years and Marco knew Eren didn't deserve any of this.

Eren pulled back and Marco looked into his eyes, leaning in slowly. "Marco..?" Eren knew what he was gonna do and he just let it happen. They kissed softly and Marco pulled Eren's body flush against his. "Marco, I..." Eren pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just...can't."

Marco sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that...I should go." He started to walk away. Eren grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I really did want to bake a cake." He smiled.

Marco laughed. "Okay, come on. Let's do this." They stayed up for an hour after, baking, talking, and just enjoying each other's company. Once they finished and cleaned up, they sat on the couch and calmed down. "So, what are you gonna do? About Sasha?"

Eren sighed and leaned his head on the other's shoulder. "I don't know. I don't want to put my kids through having only one parent but Sasha's just getting too out of control." He looked at Marco. "And I feel bad for saying this but I don't see us together romantically. You're my best friend but that's all you are."

Marco looked away. "I know. But I'm still gonna do whatever I can to help you." He kissed Eren's forehead and stood up. "It's late. I should go. I'll see you later?"

Eren nodded and blushed. "Yeah. I'll walk you out." He led his friend to the door. "Come over any time. You're always welcome."

Marco smiled and walked out. Eren closed the door and shut the lights off, going to his room. "Oh, now I really don't know what to do..."


	3. Chapter Three

_**AN: Hope you enjoy! ^^** _

**Chapter Three**

Eren woke as he heard movement in his room. "Sasha..?" He looked at the digital clock next to the bed. "It's three in the morning! You're just now getting back?" He sat up.

Sasha groaned and got into the bed. "Don't worry about it. I'm here now."

The brown haired male scoffed and shook his head. "You can't be coming in this late. Of course I'm gonna worry. What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's gonna happen. I'm with my friends at all times. Now, I'm tired. We'll talk about this in the morning." Sasha ended the argument there and turned away, falling asleep in minutes.

Eren frowned deeply and laid back down, facing away from his girlfriend. He fell asleep thinking about his kids.

The next morning Eren woke up to find Sasha gone. 'Probably making breakfast.' Although Sasha likes to party, she really knows how to cook. It's one of the good things about her.

He got up and dressed for work, then woke his kids up for school. "Okay, darlings. Time to get up. Be glad it's Friday."

Armin hopped up and smiled. "Yay, school!" He went to the bathroom. Mikasa groaned and rolled onto the floor. "Why..."

Eren laughed and picked her up, groaning at her weight. "Ooh, you're a big girl, aren't you? Now after school we'll get some ice cream. Only if you're not late."

Mikasa nodded quickly and jumped from her dad's arms. The small child got dressed and went into the bathroom after her brother came out. Armin got dressed and ran downstairs, almost tripping again.

Eren sighed and shook his head. "Armin, what have I told you about running in the house?" The blonde boy muttered an apology and sat at the table, waiting for food. Mikasa came a few minutes later and Sasha put pancakes on the table for them.

The two children ate as Sasha and Eren talked in the kitchen. "Look, I get it that you like to go out with your friends and that's fine. But when it's every single day until three or four in the morning, that's when I need to step in. My kids don't need to see this. It's not good for them."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do. I can do whatever the hell I want. Don't be so damn overprotective." She raised her voice.

"This is my house, and these are my rules. If you don't like it then get the hell out! I'm done with you and your bullshit excuses!" Eren banged his hand on the counter.

Sasha flipped him off. "Fine, bitch! I'll come to get my stuff later."

"No, I'm throwing that shit away. You can get some more with that money you use for booze." Eren growled.

"You know what? Fuck you!" Sasha walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Eren ran and opened the door, yelling after her, "Don't you ever come back here again, bitch!" He took in a couple deep breaths and walked back in the house. He looked at the clock. "Oh, crap! School!"

Mikasa and Armin were waiting for him in the dining room doorway. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Come on, you gotta get to school." He grabbed their backpacks, handing it to them and walking out. They got into the back seat of his car and he drove off.

After dropping the kids off at school, Eren stopped by the convenient store from the day before. He grabbed a coffee from the fridge and a bag of chips. Walking up to the counter, he saw the same guy from yesterday. "Hey, Levi..."

Levi looked up at him. "Hey, Eren, right?" At his nod he rang up the total. "No smokes today?"

"No, I...I broke up with my girlfriend this morning. She just got too out of control and I needed to end it. For my kids." Eren blushed. "Sorry I'm rambling." He grabbed his coffee and chips.

"It's fine." Levi glanced at his watch. "My break is in a few minutes. We can go to that café across the street and talk, if you want."

Eren shrugged. "I don't know...we just met and I don't want to bother you." He looked away.

Levi shook his head. "It's no problem. Now come on." He led the way outside to the small, cozy café. The walked in and were greeted by the cashier. "Good morning. What can I get for you two?" Levi replied, "Coffee, black." He looked at Eren expectedly.

Eren blushed. "Umm...a chocolate chip frappé?" The cashier nodded and turned back to Levi saying the total. Eren stuttered. "I-I'll p-pay you back, I-I promise."

"No worries, brat." Levi paid and they sat down to wait for their drinks.

"I-I'm not a brat!" Eren pouted.

"Cute...but still a brat..." Levi mumbled, mostly to himself.

"C-Cute..?" Eren blushed. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes when a worker brought their drinks. "Thanks." Eren smiled.

Levi quietly sipped his coffee. "So how old are you?"

"25..."

"So young, too...damn..." He mumbled.

"How about you?"

"I'm 34."

Eren's eyes widened. "Heeehh..? Really? But you're so-"

Levi gave him a glare that said 'Say it, I dare you.'

Eren closed his mouth and sipped his drink. "So...I don't mean to pry but what happened? To cause that..." He looked at the man's leg and cane.

"Well.." Levi cleared his throat. "I was running to the end zone, about to get a touch down when one of my teammates fell in front of me. I couldn't stop in time so I tripped over him, falling and breaking my leg. The doctor said I could never play again..." He looked away.

Eren frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That's terrible..."

Levi shook his head, chasing the memories away. He still remembered what he and his ex captain did. He never forgave himself for asking something like that until last year. "Nothing anyone can do now. So, tell me what happed to you. What's your sob story?"

Eren glared playfully. "Well, I started dating this girl in high school. We dated for a few years and I got her pregnant..." He blushed at this. "We decided to get married once she had the baby. My daughter's name is Mikasa. Then we had our second child, Armin. Then I found out she was pregnant again. With some other guy's kid. I broke it off there. We got divorced and I took full custody since her boyfriend didn't want anything to do with my kids." He shrugged, looking at Levi who was listening intently. "Then I met my ex. She was nice at first but she partied and smoked way too much for me and my kids. I don't want them following after her. We dated for two years and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ended it this morning."

They sat in silence for a few minutes then Levi broke it. "Wow that sucks. Young people..."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Shut up, old man."

Levi's eye twitched and he scowled. "Stupid brat..." He grumbled.

Eren giggled, a light blush on his cheeks. "You're a nice guy. Funny and stable. I like that." He looked at his watch. "Oh I gotta go meet up with my friend." They stood. "It was so nice hanging with you. We should do this again some time." He wrote his number on a napkin. "Cliché, I know but this will have to do. Call me when you wanna have lunch or something." Eren smiled and gave a small wave, walking out and getting into his car across the street driving off.

Levi looked at the napkin and shook his head. "Damn brat.."


	4. Chapter Four

_**AN: I hope you enjoy.** _

**Chapter Four**

Once Eren left, he drove to Marco's house. Since he didn't have to go to work until a little bit later, he decided that it'd be good to see Marco again, so that they could talk some more. He parked in the driveway and got out, knocking on the front door.

Almost immediately, Marco answered, only wearing boxers and a tanktop. Eren looked over him and laughed, covering his mouth to try and stop his giggles. "H-Hello, Marco." He smiled.

Marco blushed and moved aside, letting Eren in. "Good morning. Sorry, I just woke up a few minutes ago. I wasn't really expecting you until 12."

"Yeah, sorry. I was bored and I just decided to come straight over." He decided not to tell Marco about his meeting with Levi.

"That's fine. I'm gonna go...put on some pants now." Marco walked into his room and slipped on a pair of jeans. He walked back into the living room to see Eren on the couch, legs crossed. He sat down next to the smaller man.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Eren sighed and turned toward Marco. "Look, what happened last night shouldn't have happened. I know you like me but I just broke up with Sasha after being with her for years. I'm not exactly eager to jump into another relationship yet.

"Now having said that, one day I will be ready, just not with you. You're my best friend, I've known you since middle school and I honestly see you as like my brother. I love you, just not in any way romantically.

"I'm really sorry, but it's the truth. I want to stay friends so I hope we can just put this all behind us and move on." Eren finished his speech and took a breath, looking into Marco's eyes.

Marco's shoulders slumped and he leaned back against the couch. He ran a hand through his hair. "I just...I'm sorry. I'll try my hardest to not act on my feelings but I love you."

Eren closed his eyes and turned away.

"I love you more than anything and for you, I'll put my feelings deep in the back of my mind." Marco sat back up.

Eren nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry it had to be this way." He thought for a minute. "You know what? I know someone named Jean. He works with me at the school. He's a little loud, but I think you two would be great together. Want me to introduce you?" He grinned.

Marco looked away and blushed. "You...would do that for me?"

"Of course. I'll tell him once I get to work. Speaking of work, I'm gonna go in early. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Marco stood with him and led him to the door. "I'll see you later." He opened the door and Eren walked out. He waved and watched as his friend got into his car and drove off.

Eren works at a high school as the counselor. It was a very small school with a total of about 650 students. He was the only counselor but his assistant was Jean Kirschtein. He was loud and brash and kinda crude but he was still a nice guy.

As he was walking down the hallway to his office, he got waves from a couple students who were standing around. "Boys, what are you doing out of class?" The students at least had the decency to look guilty.

"Sorry, Mr. Jaegar. We were, um...on our way to class." One said quickly, the group dispersing and going back to class.

Eren shook his head, chuckling as he made his way to his office. He saw Jean sitting at his desk outside the office. "Good morning, Jean." He smiled.

Jean looked up from his computer. "Morning, Eren. Scare any students back to class yet?"

Eren blushed in anger and embarrassment. "I don't scare anyone. If anything, you'd be the scary one with that horse face of yours."

Jean rolled his eyes. "But seriously, I think the only reason anyone listens to you is because you're cute."

"What? No way! Stop lying."

"I'm serious. You're young and this school is mostly boys."

Eren gave him a look and changed the subject. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone soon. He's a good friend of mine and I'm sure you'd like him. Plus you really need to get laid."

Jean scowled and blushed. "Shut up! When's that last time you got laid, huh?"

"In case you forgot, I had a girlfriend."

"Had? You broke up with Sasha? Fucking finally!"

"Watch your language! And yes. I broke up with her this morning. She wasn't good for my kids and I was just done dealing with her crap." He sighed. "It actually felt kinda good. A weight off my shoulders. And I don't have to buy her cigarettes or alcohol anymore. My wallet is happy."

Jean smirked. "I bet. Man, I couldn't stand her. Now, you got two people in your office. They refuse to separate. Good luck."

Eren nodded his thanks and walked into his office, seeing two students who looked tense and ready to fight. Eren put on a smile. "Hello, I'm sorry for the wait."

The two looked down. One was tall and lanky, wearing a black hoodie covered in pins. Their hair was dyed bright blue and their nails were painted black. They wore black skinny jeans and black converse.

The other was shorter and more colorful. Their hair was light brown and pulled up into a small ponytail. They wore a red sweatshirt, jeans and red Vans.

Eren sat down. "What are your names?"

The one with blue hair continued looking down, and the one in red spoke up in a small but confident voice. "I'm Jason, and this is Alex."

"Well then, Jason, Alex, I'm Eren Jaegar but just call me Mr. Eren. What can I do for you?"

The two students shared a look and Alex nodded slightly. Jason took a deep breath. "Well, um...My real name is Jacey and I'm transgender. This is my boyfriend."

Eren's eyes widened a little. "Oh." When the two boys didn't say anything else, Eren spoke up again. "So...what's the problem? There's nothing wrong with being transgender. Or having a boyfriend."

"Our parents...don't like it. They're trying to make us break up." The two moved closer together, holding hands tightly."

Eren smiled softly and leaned on his desk. "I've dealt with this problem a lot and the first thing I have to say is it's okay. Here is a safe place and if you ever need to talk, I'll be here for you. The second thing I need to say is that I can't do anything about what your parents say. I can't make them change their mind. What grade are you two in?"

Jason looked away. 'We're both juniors."

"Okay, well you both only have two more years until you can do whatever you want. Please just don't give up on each other. Hold out until you graduate."

Alex stood up, still looking at the floor and walked around to Eren's side of the desk, pulling the counselor into a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Eren gasped and stiffened, not sure if he was allowed to hug a student like this. But then he decided that the rules could go screw themselves, and he wrapped his arms around the tall boy. "You're welcome." He pulled away when he heard someone knock on the door and open it.

Jean hesitantly poked his head into the room. "Eren, there's an emergency. You gotta come now."

Eren could tell from his voice that something serious had happened, so he pulled away from Alex. "Okay you two. I have to go but please just come to my office if you need to talk."

The two boys nodded and walked out of the office. "So what happened?"

Jean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Eren..."

There was yelling and two officers plus the paramedics ran past. "Jean, what's going on?"

"Something happened and...just come with me." Jean grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the hall.

** End Chapter **

_**AN: Hhehehe I'm evil. Huge cliff hanger. Yay! Also no Levi in this chapter. But he might be back next chapter. Who knows? I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you thought!** _


	5. Chapter Five

_**AN: Hehehe aren't I evil? Here's the new chapter. No Levi in here either but I promise next chapter we'll see what Levi is thinking.** _

**Chapter Five**

Eren didn't know what to think. The police were here, an ambulance too, and Jean was being serious. If something happened, why didn't they announce it?

He was led to one of the boys bathrooms where police were guarding the entrance. He saw the medics run in. "What happened? Jean?" He was starting to get scared.

"Roichi..." Jean trailed off, looking away.

"No...you can't be serious. He-oh my god! In there?" He motioned towards the bathroom. Jean didn't say anything. Eren covered his mouth as tears slid down his cheeks. He pulled away from Jean and ran into the bathroom. The smell of blood hit him first, then the sight of it trickling in between the tiles. There was a bloody knife on the floor, having slid away when he fell.

Roichi was a small Japanese boy who had problems with his family. His sister died a couple months ago and his parents were pressuring him too much. He was told to be perfect but he couldn't handle the stress. He'd tried to kill himself before and Eren was helping him but something his parents said must have set him back.

Eren crouched on the ground, getting blood on his pants but not even noticing. He lifted Roichi's head and cradled him to his chest. He ran his fingers through the small boy's hair and cried.

Everyone let him cry for a few minutes then the medics pulled him away. He clung to one while the other covered the body.

Jean stayed standing outside, not able to handle seeing his friend like this. He closed his eyes, trying to get the look of Eren's face out of his mind. He was broken, his eyes were shattered. Those beautiful green eyes so full of disbelief and sadness. He wiped a tear away before anyone could see.

Eren finally walked out, still clinging to the medic, clutching a necklace close to his chest.

"Eren, come. I'll take you home." Jean held out his hand. This is one of the only times he'd shown such tenderness and care. It's what Eren needed, and they were best friends.

Eren grasped the offered hand tightly, hugging Jean close. "Why...? W-We were doing s-so w-well." Jean rubbed his back slowly

The students had finally caught wind of the incident, filtering out and watching the scene unfold. Some had their heads down in silence while most had their eyes on Eren. It hurt to see their happy and bright counselor so hurt.

"Come on, Eren. We gotta go get you cleaned up. You're covered in blood." Jean's voice was strained. "It'll be okay." He whispered.

"He was like a little brother to me. I loved him like my own family."

"I know. I know. Now let's go." He puts an arm around Eren's waist, helping him down the hallway, out the front door, and to his own car. "We can come get your car later."

Eren got in and, as they were driving down the road, Eren noticed the small convenience store. "Hey, can you...stop by there real quick?" He pointed at it.

"Um, yeah sure." Jean changed lanes and turned into the parking lot. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah. Can you get me a coffee? The iced ones in the fridge from Starbucks. French vanilla." He tried to smile. "They're my favorite."

Jean nodded. "Sure. Whatever you want." He got out and walked into the store. He looked around in the fridges until he found them. He got two just in case Eren wanted another one later.

He walked up to the counter and handed the coffees to the cashier, a short man leaning on a cane.

The man let out a small, barely noticeable laugh.

"Something funny?" Jean narrowed his eyes.

The cashier blinked. "No it's just, someone comes in here every morning and buys one. Never seen someone so addicted to these things."

"Heh, yeah." Jean thought for a minute about Eren, who he knows loves these.

Jean grabbed the bag of coffees and walked out, seeing Eren put on the necklace from before. It was a silver butterfly with green emeralds in it.

He got in and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I just need someone with me." Eren whispered.

Jean gripped the steering wheel. "Yeah, sure. As long as you need me." He handed Eren the bag." I got you two just in case you wanted another one later."

"Thank you." Then he got silent.

Jean nodded and started the car, driving to Eren's house. "You want me to get the kids later?"

"Yeah."

They soon arrived at the house and Jean got out, helping Eren into his home. "Okay, first things first. You need to get cleaned up. You want help or do you got it?"

Eren shrugged. "I think I got it. If I need help I'll call for you." He walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

Jean didn't really know what to do once Eren left so he just sat on the couch and turned the TV on, lowering the volume in case Eren needed anything.

Eren started the shower and undressed, stepping in under the hot water. He scrubbed the blood off his hands, arms, and legs, watching the pink water wash down the drain. He looked down at his chest, seeing the necklace he got from Roichi. He had given it to the boy as a gift a few months before.

About an hour later he finished washing up. For a couple minutes he just stood there, until there was a knock on the door and Jean poked his head in. "Eren, are you okay? You've been in here for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you get me a towel from the closet?" Eren shut the water off and stepped out onto the mat.

"Sure." Jean looked in the closet and found a large towel with watermelons on it. He chuckled and opened the door a crack., handing it to Eren.

"Really, Jean? Watermelons? You couldn't have gotten me a normal towel?" Eren shook his head and wrapped his body in the towel. It was soft and fluffy, so Eren couldn't really complain much.

He opened the door and walked out, running into his friend. Jean smirked. "Hello there." Eren blushed and looked down. He grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him into his room. He went to his drawer for boxers then dropped the towel, putting them on.

Jean blushed deeply and looked away. Eren hung the towel up and dragged the other into bed with him. "Can you lay with me? I need someone to hold me."

"Y-Yeah sure..." Jean laid down and Eren rested his back against his chest. The taller man placed a hand on the other's waist, pulling him closer.

"Thank you. You're a good friend." Eren closed his eyes and fell asleep.

** End Chapter **

_**AN: So a little shorter but next chapter might be longer. I only write at school so don't expect many updates very quickly. Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think. Does anyone want anything to happen between Eren and Jean?** _


End file.
